He Told Me
by DazzledByTheNorthman
Summary: Jethro tells Tony what he’s yearned to hear…and then some.


NCIS

He Told Me

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any book or media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Jethro tells Tony what he's yearned to hear…and then some.

It's that time of the morning; their special time. It's the time when they are closest physically and emotionally. The time where they talk about anything and everything - their pasts, secrets, doubts, fears; things that they would only share with the person they care about and trust above everyone else.

Even though they have been together for a few months, Tony is still awed, humbled and touched that someone like Gibbs would share his deepest self with him. As he lies with his head on Gibbs' chest he cannot help but hug him tightly. They make love in the soft, golden glow of the new morning. It is languid, passionate and unhurried and as they reach their zenith, Tony hears the man that he has loved for so long say the words that he has yearned to hear,

'I love you, Tony.'

Afterwards, as they lie in bed wrapped up in each other, enjoying the shadows the rising sun splays across their bedroom, Gibbs runs his hand through Tony's hair and whispers to him.

Later that morning, Tony cannot help but smile like a fool as he enters the office and walks to his desk. The others all look at him as he mumbles a good morning and cannot help but note that his usual acerbic, witty observations and comments speculating about their prior nights' activities are absent. It is the same throughout the day; he does his job, he's attentive etc. but the knowing smile plays on his lips all day intriguing and irritating his co-workers.

They all use their various tricks to get him to divulge what is going on with him but to no avail; he reveals nothing and ultimately steers the conversations away from himself.

More than once throughout the day as their eyes meet he sees the hint of a smirk on Gibbs' lips; he knows the effect that his declaration and what he whispered this morning are having on Tony.

Later in the day, Tony visits Ducky for autopsy results on one of his current cases and Ducky observes him carefully once their official business has concluded.

'You love him.' Ducky says, with a soft smile on his face.

'I Do.' Tony replies, the grin on his face is big and genuine; very 'tony-esque'.

'He told you how he does it.' The ME states knowingly, his own smile growing.

Tony's grin never alters. There is no indication of confirmation or denial of Ducky's statement. However, Ducky's years of service in almost every facet of the military has given him the ability to read people. This, coupled with the fact that he knows Tony very well lets him know what the young man is valiantly trying not to confirm.

'You know. It says a lot that he told you. It shows how much he cares for you and trusts you. It shows how much he loves you.'

_It shows how much he loves you._

Seven words spoken with the conviction of someone who knows him well is all it takes to make Tony 'blink'. This is why no matter how good he thinks he is, this is why he can never bluff Ducky. The fact that Ducky has verbalized what Tony himself has had confirmed so recently jolted him and made him 'blink'.

_Jethro loves him_.

His grin gets impossibly wider.

'So, we'll see you tonight. Jethro is making his famous chili and I'll bring us some nice imported lager to go with it.' Tony says as he walks backwards towards the elevator, still grinning.

'I still have the Budweiser in the refrigerator for Timothy. I swear, that young man has no idea what REAL beer is. ' Ducky shudders in revulsion thinking of the swill McGee insists on drinking whenever they have poker night.

'I think I'll be sitting this one out, Duck. Apparently, my bluffing skills need a bit of work.' Tony winks as the elevators doors close cutting off their laughter.

As Ducky goes about the rest of his day, he cannot help but smile and think of Jethro and how he has found love again after so long. Tony is good for him; they are good for each other. They love each other. He is glad that Jethro has confided in Tony. Perhaps, that means that Gibbs will stop hauling him out of bed to help him whenever he needed a boat moved. After all, he thought,

'I'm not as young as I used to be and all that pulling and lifting is murder on my back.'

He goes about his business humming one of Mother's favorite hymns feeling happy for Jethro and Tony and the love that they have found in each other.


End file.
